Lover's Revealed
by animeaddict143
Summary: Things will change and secrets will be uncovered once their true relationship has been known. This is just a continuation of my story Storage Room Incident #8059. This story is yaoi,ok? 8059,1827,B26,XS will be here too. XD {[I do not own KHR,ok? only the idea of this story is mine.]}
1. Chapter 1

[/This story is just a continuation of my other story Storage Room Incident #8059. And reminders,AGAIN that this is a yaoi fanfiction so please dont read if you dont like yaoi/]

{[DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT own KHR (i wish i did own it,though) only the idea of the story is mine. The characters are not mine too. :D]}

~*~*~*~*~*~*8059*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After that incident,their relationship with each other have reached a new level. They are now often seen together(well,they are always together,since they're always with Tsuna) but more closer. But still,they are trying their best not to be recognized by the public especially to the Tenth. Hiding such relationship is kinda hard. Well,of course it is. They are both boys for crying out loud. What if everybody finds out that they have a secret relationship going on? What if everybody knew about them? What if the Tenth finds out about this and knew about them? What will happen? Of course,its a complete embarrasment! And they may be thrown away from being the Tenth generation Vongola Family's guardian. They will just bring shame to the family! Having relationship with the other guardian and more especially,having a relationship with the other MAN. They should be known as manly. Manly for everything! But their respective hearts wont let them because of their feelings for each other.

But for now,they will first focus on studying (according to Gokudera) and them being...you know...them (although Yamamoto wants the studying part to be the second one)

There's one thing in their minds right now. GOSH HAVING THIS KIND OF RELATIONSHIP IS DIFFICULT!

/

It was a sunny day in Namimori. Trees and flowers were dancing with the cool wind. Birds were chirping,but not until a certain silveret shouted.

"Quit touching me,baseball idiot!"blushing,he walked faster just to get farther to that baseball fanatic.

"what?"the taller boy puts his hands up in the air and said,"Im just talking with you and Tsuna here." then gave his signature laugh that made the Italian blush more.

"Gokudera-kun,is there any problem?"the brunet worriedly asked his self-proclaimed right-hand man.

"problem? Of course I dont have any of those now,Tenth! Im free from problems right now" the Italian smiled widely at his boss."y-you dont have to worry."

"really? you're getting freaked out faster than usual. I mean,Yamamoto-kun's just talking with us. He's not even touching us. Is there something wrong?"

Hearing his lover's name,he flinched and gulped hard."No! There's nothing wrong. Maybe Im just stressed out or something."

Yamamoto looked at him with a worried face. 'is he really alright?' he thought. 'he is acting different today. I wonder what's up.'

"is that so? Well,glad to know that you're alright."Tsuna gave them a smile. " But,if there is something that is bothering you,you can tell me. Maybe I can help. You too Yamamoto-kun. I can help you."

The two boys flinched when Tsuna said those words. They looked at each other then gulped. Then they looked at Tsuna,gave him a sincere smile and nodded.

They reached the school earlier than usual. They are 20 minutes early. The head of the discipline committee,Hibari Kyouya was at the gate checking at the students who where coming to school. His checking if they're wearing their uniforms properly. Spotting the three guardians entering the school gate,he walked at the brunet and stared at his body. The three guardian froze when they saw the prefect infront of them. Hayato gave him a glare. Yamamoto greeted him. Tsuna did too,but his kinda shivering because the prefect is still looking at him. Hibari ignored them and walked nearer the brunet,closing their distance.

"you have a dirt on your uniform. Always keep it clean..."he wiped off the dirt he saw on his uniform and stared at his brown orbs."...and neat."

Tsuna blushed intensely and jumped. Hibari smirked at the Decimo's sudden action. He walked away after looking at the two boys who was staring at them.

Tsuna just stood there. Looking all like an idiot. Staring at the sky where the prefect's head was last there. He's still blushing furiously. Yamamoto, who noticed him that his not in reality,tapped his friend's shoulder.

"Jaa,can we go to the classroom now?" Takeshi said looking at his boss while laughing.

Tsuna's mind came back to reality at last. He nodded in agreement and then the three of them walked to their classroom.

/

After classes,the three walked through the corridors so that they can take their paths home.

"Dont you think Hibari-san changed?" Yamamoto asked the two boys.

"hm? why so?" Gokudera asked while shrugging.

Tsuna just kept quiet hearing the prefects name. He blushed,only a bit.

"You know...he is always staring at Tsuna this past few days. And he's always fixing Tsuna's uniform. Dont you think,Tsuna?" Yamamoto looked at his boss.

Tsuna was startled but he fastly gathered the things he needed to say,"Ha? Y-y-yes. I-I can s-see that. He is just being...helpful...yeah...helpful." Tsuna laughed,a forced laugh. He scratched the back of his neck and nodded.

"Oh I see. He's being helpful. I must say, he had changed. He's not saying that 'I'll bite you to death' thing to the Tenth. He's just creeping out the Tenth." Gokudera said,putting his hands in his pockets.

Tsuna blushed again. He doesn't want this topic. He wants another topic. Just stop talking about Hibari and him.

"Anou~... must we answer first our assignments in our house? Mom is going to cook cookies for us." Tsuna said,quickly changing the topic.

The two boys nodded and they went to the brunet's house for their assignments.

[{That's for chap 1 guys! pls wait for more. :) comments are always welcome :D}]


	2. Chapter 2

"Haaaa..." Tsuna let out a huge sigh and dropped himself on the floor. They had just finished answering their assignments. Miraculously,his brain is still functioning well after listening and trying to understand his oh-so-smart friend's clarifying (well,honestly,he didnt really understand it at all)

"Sheesh,that was difficult!" Yamamoto said and let out a sigh.

"Everything's difficult for you,baseball idiot!"Hayato growled at him.

"Uhm... Gokudera-kun,I,too,cant understand about what you said a while ago. I mean,isn't scientific method used in the Science subject?" Tsuna asked him looking a little confuse. He sat up and looked at his silver-haired friend.

Gokudera paled at his boss and got angry at himself. "I cant let the Tenth fail! I should have told you more clearer. Here. Let me teach you again." he grabbed his notebook and opened it on the page where his two friends can't understand.

"No! It's ok Gokudera-kun. We can understand that maybe later or tomorrow. I wish it wont last forever." The brunet whispered the last part. "Oh,Im just going to help mom prepare for dinner. You two will eat here for dinner,yes?" with that,he stood up,ready to open the door.

The two boys looked at each other and nodded at their boss. The brunet closed the door and went to help his mother in the kitchen.

"When will we tell them?" Yamamoto looked at his lover. Now that they're alone,they are free to talk about their relationship.

"What? Look,we can't tell them about 'this' now."Gokudera said. He sat comfortable and fiddled with his pen."We will wait for the right time."

Yamamoto stood up and walked near his lover then sat down beside him. He grabbed the bomber's hand. "Im ready when you are." He smiled at him and kissed the silveret's cheek.

Hayato was surprised. Blushing,he didn't bother moving.

"Would you just stop doing that here?" Hayato growled at him.

"Why? You dont want that?"Yamamoto smiled.

"Did I say that?"

"So you want me doing that?"and a smirk.

"No...I mean...Ye-No! I just- urgh...You-!" He stood up and grabbed the other boy by his collar,"Look. We're in the Tenth's house. You cant just do that. Someone might see us. Use your brain,idiot! But... I will repay you for that. I wont do it again!" and with that,he kissed him passionately. After a minute,he broke the kiss and looked away,hiding his crimson face.

Yamamoto was shocked but eventually smiled at what his lover did. "know what? you look pretty cute when you blush,Dera~"

"What the-? Stop calling me by that name! Who gave you the permission to call me that?"

"I dont need any permission from you. You're mine now,right? no need for permissions." the taller boy chuckled.

Gokudera glared at him. Seeing his lover chuckling,he smiled. This is what they want. And here it is. Bringing them problems. What will happen if the family would know about this?But still,he would never regret having him as his lover. He would love to stay with him forever.

There was a knock on the door. The door opened revealing Tsuna.

"Guys,dinner's ready" The two boys nodded and followed their boss to the dining table to eat.

/

After eating,the Sawada residence's phone rang. Mrs. Nana Sawada answered the phone.

"Tsu-kun! It's Hibari-kun! He wants to take to you."

Tsuna immediately ran to his mother and thanked her.

Yamamoto and Gokudera saw their boss talking to Hibari on the phone blushing. Wait...Tsuna talking to Hibari ON THE PHONE?!

"Look at him,blushing with all his glory. tsk tsk tsk"

The two jumped after realizing whose voice said that.

"Re-Reborn-san! Dont tell me you know what's happening with the Tenth" Gokudera said,keeping his voice low so that his boss wont hear them.

"I have? Well,let's just say... I DO know what's happening between those two. I know you can see that,too. Dont tell me you still dont know" Reborn said.

The two boys looked at each other,gulped, then back at the infant hitman.

"Glad you can understand it now" with that,he smirked and walked back to the kitchen.

Thw two boys were left,unable to speak and unable to move. They cant believe what Reborn had just said. Maybe that explains why Hibari often gives their boss a box of chocolate saying that it is for the cow and for the Chinese kid. Since when did he cared for those two kids? Like never

After talking to the skylark,Tsuna went back to his bedroom to see his two friends. He apologized for being too long talking at the phone. He told them that it was Hibari. Talking about school stuffs. Yeah...school stuffs,huh?

After bidding their farewell to the Sawada residence,Yamamoto offered his lover a walk home. And Hayato,being a tsundere that he is, gave him a simple "tch" and looked away,meaning he accepts it. Tsunderes

"so Tsuna and Hibari are..."Yamamoto said breaking the silence.

"Stop!"The silveret stopped him. "Look,We cant just believe at what Reborn-san said. The Tenth's mate should be a GIRL. He is the boss of the Tenth Generation Vongola Family."

"And us,being the Tenth Generation Vongola Guardians should have GIRL mates,too. Because the boss' position and our position when it comes to mates are just the same. We cant just let Tsuna's mate to be a boy and our's is a girl. That would magnet bad comments about our when you say that Tsuna's mate should be a girl,then that means OUR mate should be a GIRL too." Yamamoto said clarifying the idea about Tsuna's mate and their mates.

Gokudera stared at him in awe."I cant believe you can say those things. So,when Tenth chose a girl to be his mate,does that mean that,our mate should be a girl,too?"

"As I said,yes. I wish his relationship with Hibari would actually turn out good. I dont want to exchange you to any girl out there." He looked up the sky and stared at it.

Gokudera slightly his lover's eyes shimmering with the stars above. He looked up at the starry sky,too and closed his eyes."Know what? you sometimes say the words that I will never hear coming out from anybody's mouth. It makes me think that,you're not that idiotic,you know that?"

Yamamoto looked at his lover and kissed his forehead. Gokudera blushed intensely and growled at the taller boy,who just laughed. He stopped shouting at him and hugged him. He cuddled himself into the other boy's chest. "I wish Tenth's relationship with Hibari would turn out great. I dont want to lose you."

Yamamoto nodded and hugged the Italian tightly."Dont worry,we can help them. haha We are the ones who started this kind of relationship in the first place,so that means we have a lot more experiences than them."He chuckled."And don't worry,I will never let you go.. We will always be together forever."

"yes...forever..."

From afar,an infant hitman smirked at what he saw. "They relationship is turning out very well. Wonder if Dame-Tsuna's relationship with Hibari is getting well,too. I better check them." he hopped down the tree "There must not be any problems"

{|Chap 2 is here. ^^ This chapter has so many 8059 scenes.. well.. hoped you enjoy ^-^|}


	3. Chapter 3

[\\Konnichiwa minna-san!... we all know that Fran was in the Future Arc. But now I added him in the story. Let's just say he entered the story and that he had met the Varia already o I,myself can't wait for the B26 part. This chapter will focus B26 and it is ^^ Enjoy guys!]

(warning: OOCness may occur)

Reborn grabbed the telephone and quickly pushed the numbers on it. Ringing can be heared form the other line.

" What do you need,trash"A guy with a hoarse voice asked.

"Relax,Xanxus. How are you with Squalo?"Reborn asked wearing his smirk.

"Hn? Why do you want to know?"

"You know that our plan is working."

"Working?"He raised his eyebrow and smirked."So that trash is now in a relationship with his cloud guardian?"

"Yes."

"I see,about your question earlier. We-"

"VVVVVOOOIII!"Xanxus stopped when his office door flew open,revealing a certain shouting man. His eyebrow twitched in irritation."Hey shitty boss! Your still not finish with your paperworks and yet your talking on the phone with that Arcobaleno?!"

Reborn kept silent.

"What do you think you're doing?"Xanxus asked the shark commander with irritaion.

"Eh? What am I doing? Im helping you do your paperworks,obviously!"

"And you really think that you're helping?"He asked again.

"Why? Am I not?"

"ask again,scum!"he stood up and grabbed Squalo by his waist and pulled him into the chair. He sat comfortably and pulled his shark closer to him. Squalo protested but he just earned a glare from his boss.

"You're not helping me by doing those and that and just remind me about paperworks. You obviously should help me by giving me..."he kissed the other man on the forehead."inspirations,things like that. And things like these..."He gave the other man another kiss but this time on the lips.

Squalo blushed but just closed his eyes,trying to feel the other's kiss. Xanxus gave him a smirk.

"T-that's it?"Squalo asked him,tilting his head upwards,"I mean..."a blush found itself on his cheeks,"Gah! Just finish your paperworks already! Dinner will be ready soon." And with that,he stood up and stepped out of his lover's office.

Xanxus smirked and grabbed the phone,holding it back to his ear."As I said,We're ok."

"I heared all,so I can say that is true."He smiled and sipped his espresso."How about Belphegor and your new member,Fran?"

"Oh them? I dont know. Dont ask me about their relationship."Xanxus said.

"oh i see" Reborn muttered.

After talking with Reborn on the phone,he walked out of his office and towards the dining table.

The dining area was,as always,noisy. It bacame more noisy after Viper left and a boy with a frog hat took his seat. Knives were flying,sword is slashing,girly giggle can be heared from the table. Heck they're noisy. Xanxus sat down on his chair. His self-proclaimed right-hand man Leviathan, poured some wine on his boss' glass.

"Ushishishi...does it hurt,huh Froggy?"a blonde asked a certain green-haired boy while stabbing him.

"Maa fake prince. It doesnt hurt at all. You're weak."Fran said with his monotone voice.

Bel got irritated and another set of knives were thrown at the froggy boy again. But Fran dodged it.

"VVVVOOOIII!"Squalo shouted. "Would you two just stop flirting with each other infront of the table? We're trying to eat here!"

"You stop . I'M trying to eat."Xanxus said as he closed his eyes.

"What? I'm eating silently here!"He shouted back at the boss.

"Ushishishi...Why dont you just do what your BOYFRIEND said?" Bel teased.

"What the?"Squalo growled.

Xanxus smiled secretly and kept silent.

"Bel-senpai,please stop teasing long-haired shark commander. He might bite you,he is a shark after all."Fran said and as usual with his monotonous voice,

"Are two trying to make me mad?" He growled at them.

Xanxus got mad and grabbed his wine,poured it on his lover's hair.

"M-M-My hair!"Squalo shouted as he touched his wet hair. His silver hair turned into red. His eyes shadowed. "What did you do to my..my...precious hair?!" he stood up and went to his boss holding his newly dyed hair.

"Hm?want me to redo it?"Xanxus said forming a smirk on his face.

"You!" He shouted.

Xanxus grabbed his lover's hair and licked it. All the members of Varia stared in awe as their boss continued to lick the other's hair. The shark commander blushed furiously. He protested. Xanxus looked at his lover then at his lover's hair.

"I thought you dont want what i have done to your hair"Xanxus said.

"Yes i dont like it! But you're going to lick my whole hair just to clean it? NO WAY IN HELL! I can do this all by myself!"He said and walked out of the room. Xanxus just sat there,smirking at what he had done.

'They are too sweet'. Bel thought as he gulped at what he had just witnessed.

Everybody stared at Xanxus,jaw dropped. Then shivered. Xanxus is way too sweet when he is with Squalo.

/

After eating,everybody went back to their rooms. But not the two boys namely Belphegor and Fran. Fran walked outside the mansion not knowing that his senpai is following him. Then later on,he sensed something. He looked behind him but Bel quickly hid behind the bushes.

Bel looked back at where he saw Fran, but saw nothing. He turned to look infront of him... He screamed! Yes .. screamed.

"Gah! What are you...Since wh-when did you...?"Bel stuttered as he points at Fran infront of him.

"hm? I sensed that you are following me,Bel-senpai. So I used my illusions. I'm the one who kept following you. You're just stalking my illusion."he said with a blank face.

"Im not stalking you! What made you think I am?" he asked. A little amused at his friend.

"well,you always do that." He puffed. "What do you want?"

"I dont want anything." He sighed " I just got bored,that's all"

"..."

Bel looked at him and turned away,realizing that the frog is also looking at him.

"you saw what happened a while ago,right? I mean the boss and the long-haired idiot." He forced a grin.

" 's with that?" He asked his senpai.

"Nothing."he looked away. "They are sweet,aren't they?"

Fran nodded quitely,"are you jealous,Bel-senpai?"

"What?! No Im not! Why would I? I mean, I have you already."he smiled and looked at Fran.

Fran slightly blushed. Even Belphegor cant see it. Bel cupped his lover's face and smiled at him.

"Hn? I wish that's true,senpai."He smiled,just a little bit. A little bit."maybe you're just jealous of them because they have the guts to do those...things infront of us."

"I can do that to you,too. Duh, I'm Prince the Ripper. If you want,we can do that infront of them,too. Ushishishi..."he grinned.

Fran blushed,"you are not embarrased?"

"no,why would I? Ushishishi... I can even tell the world how special you are to me. I can always shout your name to the world." he said as he opens his arms and twirled around and smiled at his lover.

His lover stared in awe at what he said.

"Really now,F-A-K-E prince?" he teased.

A vein popped on the blonde's head.

"Why you-"

Fran ran. Bel following him. The blonde's knife flew to the illusionist,but Fran quickly dodged it using his illusions.

The green-haired boy ran faster,he looked behind and saw nothing. He was shocked when pair of arms hugged him tightly from his back

"got'cha!" Bel hugged him,"Thought you would beat me,huh? Shishi...Im the genius among all the members of Varia. shishishi..."he whispered.

"I knew that from the very start."he said. He pushed himself backward and they both fell to the ground but with the same position.

They both kept silent. Then stared at each other then at the starry sky.

"Hey froggy...mind if we...stay a little longer like this?" he asked his oh-so-adorable lover.

"I wont mind,fallen prince. Not when Im with you." he closed his eyes.

Bel smirked,"shishi,I want you to always remember that,you're very special to me."

"I will. Please make sure,too,that you're special to me. Even though you always call me froggy."

Bel chuckled and removed Fran's big froggy hat and placed his hands on top of the smaller boy's head.

"Then I will remember that,too." Then placed a kiss on the other boy's head.

_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

[/that's for chapter 3. hope you liked it. It's all focused on XS and B26. comments guys?]


	4. Chapter 4

He hates studying at all. But because of a certain hitman,his life had changed. He has the best of friends he can never have without that infant hitman. On the first part,he still doesn't know how to agree with Reborn. But after a little battle with the other mafia families,he now understands what he really needs to do and that he should really accept the reality. Even though he's still a middle schooler kid. He know that his friends and comrades will always be there for him. And he will always be there for them. Especially to his special someone. And that special someone is...

"Hibari-san!" a certain brown-colored,gravity-defying haired boy called as he tries to catch up with his lover at a fast pace."wait up!" then accidentally,he stumbled. Good thing,Hibari was there to catch him in time.

"Are you alright,Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked him,looking worried at his lover.

"I-I-Im fine,Hibari-san... Im sorry .." he said as he bowed.

"hn. You should be more careful. How could you even trip if there is no sign of any rocks or objects on the ground?" he asked as he pointed at the ground, emphasizing his point.

"Uhhmm.. I kinda...accidentally,stepped on my other foot..sorry... Im so sorry about that..."He bowed continously.

"you're very pathetic,arent you?"he said as he hold the other's chin upward,making the brunet look at his gray eyes."when will you change for the best,Tsunayoshi?" he asked as he smirked. He gave the other boy a peck on the forehead. Tsuna,on the other hand,blushed crimson. He pushed the prefect away from him because of the shock.

"wa-wait,Hibari-san,"he waved his hands infront of him,signaling him to stop."We are in public! Someone out there might see us!"

"and so?"the prefect asked him,walking a little closer to the decimo."you dont like the fact that we are dating?"

"No, no, no, no!"he waved his hands infront of him."I didn't mean that!"

"Then?"he walked a little more closer.

"Its just that,nobody should know about us. Were hiding it,remember?"

"I know,I know...it is because,you're the Boss of Vongola."he said as he snaked his arms around his lover's waist,dragging him closer and closing their distance."But it's not my fault if you fell in love with your cloud guardian"he whispered.

Tsuna blushed at his lover's statement. None of these will happen if he did not fall in love with the disciplinary committe's head prefect. But he's not the one who confessed. It's his cloud guardian for crying out loud. He started it.

"But,you were the one who started it! I did not even confess! You confessed to me!" he blushed madly.  
"But you accepted it. That is because you like me,too,is it not?"he said as he nibbled his lover's ear.  
Tsuna blushed and pouted at him. Hibari just stared at the boy infront and smirked. Tsuna got irritated of his cloud guardian because of the smirk plastered all over his face. He pouted more cutely (but he's irritated).

"What?!"

"nothing,Tsunayoshi,it's just that,you're really cute when you pout like that."He answered,giving the other boy a peck on the cheek.

"Eh?We are in public,Hibari-san ... Please stop that. We still need to hide our relationship from the others."

"I know. I just cant stop myself from doing all those things because you are really adorable and cute,Tsunayoshi."he said as his finger curled the brunet's hair.

"Hibari-san..."Tsuna sighed.

"Ciaossu!" A certain hitman greeted them from a tree.

"HIIIIIIEEEEE!"Tsuna was shocked at his tutor's sudden greeting. He backstepped and stop when he felt Hibari touched his shoulder.

"Hn,what are you doing here,kid?"Hibari asked his lover's tortu-tutor.

"Nothing,just asking you if you're fine."Reborn answered.

"R-Reborn! You scared the hell out of me! Can you just please stop popping out of nowhere?"Tsuna shrieked as he held his hands over his chest.

"I dont care if I scared the hell out of you. I told you,Im just going to ask if you two are fine."Reborn walked towards the two boys.

"We are..."Hibari grabbed Tsuna by his shoulder and dragged him near his chest."...fine,right,Tsunayoshi?" he said as he looked downward to see his lover looking at him with such red face.

Reborn smirked,"Im glad you two are alright with each other."

Tsuna stared at his tutor with a confused face. Then a question suddenly popped out of his mind. With a query face,he asked,"w-wait,R-Reborn...dont tell me you..."

Reborn nodded.

"YOU KNEW ABOUT US?!"he shrieked as he pointed at his tutor."H-h-how did you know?"

"Who do you think I am? Do I look like an idiot to you? Of course I know everything. Including your relationship. As your hitman tutor,I should know what's happening in your life."he said as he kicked Tsuna on his head.

Tsuna shrieked as he placed his hand on the part where his tutor kicked him."o-o-ouch..."

The prefect walked towards his lover and grabbed the other boy's hand. Hibari shoved the boy's hand off of his head and replaced his hand. The other on the head,and the other hand on the brunet's arm. "Tsunayoshi,are you alright?"

Tsuna looked up and met his lover's eyes. He nodded."Yes,I am fine,Hibari-san."

Reborn looked at the scene infront of him with a smirk. "You dont need to hide your relationship anymore."he said as he lowered his fedora hat"We,with Vongola Nono and the other arcobalenos,agreed to help you with your existing relationship between you and your cloud guardian,and with the relationship of your other two guardians."

Tsuna gasped at what he heared. So... VONGOLA NONO AND THE ARCOBALENOS KNEW ABOUT THEM?! How embarrassing. Yes... embarrassing it is. What would the Nono said? That the next holder of Vongola is a gay for having such relationship with his guardian?

"Vongola Nono knew?! Re-Reborn,how did he-? REBORN!"he shouted at his tutor.

"obviously,as I said,yes. He insisted to help. Dont worry...He was glad when he heared the news. He was smiling at the fact that you and your cloud guardian are dating. He said,he will help to maintain your beautiful relationship." Reborn said as he,again,smirked.

"Thats it? He did not speak about what will happen if the latter reached the whole world? That the world will change if everybody finds out that the Vongola Decimo is dating his Cloud guardian?" he asked as he raised his hands into the sky,emphasizing his point.

Reborn looked at him,"No. He said that,he's excited for what will happen if something like that would be revealed to the world. That eventually you would change the next generation of Vongola Family."

'Change the next generation of...Vongola?'Tsuna asked himself.

"Well,that's it. We have a meeting to do."Reborn said as he turned back,ready to go.

"wait! You said something like 'relationship of your other two guardians' what do you mean by that? Who are those two other guardians of mine that is having the same relationship like ours?" he asked the hitman with a confused face.

"So you didn't know?"Reborn asked.

"Why would I ask if I knew?!"Tsuna said as he stomped his foot.

"You will know,but not today. I dont like spilling beans,you know" and with that,he walked away.

Tsuna was left there with Hibari on his side,wearing a face of confusion and curiosity.'who are those two guardians? Im getting a little bit curious' he thought.

Hibari pulled his lover to a hug and sniffed his hair. After a minute,he let go and looked at him,straight in the eye."see? there is nothing more to hide. Vongola Nono said he will help us in our relationship. So no need to get worried. What the important part is that,we love each other and that is our own case."

Tsuna stared at his lover's gray eyes and nodded."yes. You are right,Hibari-san."

"Stop calling me 'Hibari-san'. Just call me by my first name. I would be more happy to hear that from you,Tsunayoshi."he smiled.

"ok,K-Kyouya!"he stuttered,feeling a little guilty to himself.

Hibari chuckled,"so,shall we go and continue our 'date'?"

Tsuna smiled."yes please." and eventually ended up chuckling with his lover.

/

Their date lasted for the whole saturday afternoon. Happy moments were created. And there,two young couples walked out of the park,holding hands(because of the prefect. He really doesn't care,even though he knew that his lover is getting a little embarrassed because of the uncountable people looking at them. Well,as I said,he doesn't care. He just gave them glares). They took the path where Tsuna's house was located. Hibari insisted to walk him back home,since it's getting a little dark outside. Tsuna tried to break the silence while they were walking.

"Hibari-san..."

"Kyouya..."he corrected.

Tsuna gulped,"K-Kyouya,thanks for the treat a while ago. I really appreciate it."

"It was nothing. Im only doing that because I want to make you happy."

"Well,just so you know,You did make me happy today. Thank you."he smiled warmly at his lover.

Hibari blushed(microscopic to be correct because you cannot see it with your bare eyes) because of his lover's cuteness and adorableness. He wants to cuddle him all day long.

"Im glad I made you happy,Tsunayoshi." with that he pulled the boy closer to him again and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead.. Tsuna blushed but he was happy. He was happy having Hibari Kyouya as his lover. Even though they are both boys. But it does not mean that he is gay or something like that. He just likes him.. no... to be exact, he loves him. He loves him so much that he could even kill himself just for the sake of his lover. The same goes with Hibari. He would kill..no...bite a thousand of people just to keep his Tsunayoshi. He is a one selfish lover. He wants Tsuna all by himself. That is why,he will kill those people who will touch HIS Tsunayoshi. HIS Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Tsuna closed his eyes,"I love you,Kyouya."he hugged the prefect.

Kyouya smiled,"I love you,too Tsunayoshi. I will always be with you. Keep that in mind." He hugged the decimo back. They parted after that and smiled at each other. That is when two certain boys called them.

"Juudaime!" a silver-haired bomber called his boss. Kyouya's eyebrow twitched upon hearing that voice.

"Yo,Tsuna,Hibari!"The other raven-haired boy greeted them.

"Ah,Gokudera-kun,Yamamoto! What are you doing here this afternoon?"Tsuna asked them.

"Oh,Hayato here tutored me. And Im walking him home to his apartment. How about you guys?" Yamamoto asked.

"Dont call me Hayato,baseball freak!" Hayato yelled at him. But Takeshi ignored him."Hey! Are you trying to ignore me?" no response. "Oi! Listen to me!"

Tsuna started."Oh,Hibari-san..."

"Kyouya..."Hibari corrected as he rolled his eyes.

Tsuna gulped."K-Kyouya and I were...we were at the..."

"We were at the park. Im walking him home since it's getting late." the prefect finished.

Gokudera's eyes became wide as he heard the prefect's words escaping from his mouth. "What did you do to the Tenth?!" He growled as he lift his fist,pointing it at the cloud guardian.

"Maa...maa,Gokudera. Calm down."Yamamoto tried to calm his friend but to no avail.

Tsuna shrieked. "W-Wait,Gokudera-kun. We were just..."

"You want to fight?"Tsuna was cut off when his lover spoke. Hibari pulled out his tonfas and position himself into his fighting stance."I will bite you to death."

"Bring it on,birdie!"Gokudera shouted as he threw some dynamites at the cloud guardian.

The said guardian dodged the dynamites and sprinted himself towards his opponent,then threw a punch. But Gokudera jumped backwards to dodge. Hibari attacked. He was fast. Well,both of them are.

Tsuna then shouted,trying to stop the fight infront of them. Yamamoto tried to shout,too.

The two boys fighting stopped when they heared their respected lovers and their decimo stopping them. They hid their weapons and gave each other a 'tch' and 'hn' before walking back to the sky and rain guardian. Yamamoto just laughed and Tsuna just sighed.

Yamamoto smiled as an idea popped from his head."Hey guys,why dont we just talk about this on our restaurant? My treat."

"No way,baseball freak! I've been there a while ago. Now you want me to go back and eat there?" the silveret complained.

"But Gokudera-kun... we will just have a little chit-chat. It's okay if you dont want to eat."Tsuna said.

"I will not go."Hibari said as he looked away,closing his eyes. Feeling a little irritated at his fellow guardians.

"Ehh? But Hiba- Kyouya..."Tsuna pouted."I thought you would still walk me home."

Hibari thought for a moment and eventually gave up. He cant say no to that adorable brown orbs of his. On the other hand,Yamamoto gave his tsundere lover a reassuring smile. Saying that everything will be alright. Gokudera looked away and clicked his tongue. He cant say no to his boss. And his lover's smile is making his heart go doki-doki again. So he nodded in agreement even though he really hates to do this.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
[{Chapter 4 here minna! glad you liked it. And I wanna say thank you for reading this story so far. I have posted this story on my wattpad account… so sorry if I have to update a little longer But if you want to be advance,you can read it in wattpad. Same title. ^_^v keep reading guys and comments are welcome.!}]


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm home,Dad!" Takeshi greeted his father,who walked out of the kitchen to see them.

"I see you have brought your friends." His father said as he looked at them,bowed,then smiled."Please come in and eat as many as you like. That would be all free. Because I want to repay you for taking good care of my son here." He patted his son's shoulder.

The three visitors bowed as they thanked Takeshi's father. Later on,Yamamoto lead them to their tables. And their they sat by two's. The raven and the silveret,the prefect and the Dame...no I mean... Decimo.

First,there was an awkward silence but the atmosphere changed when Tsuna broke it.

"uhhhm... so,why are we here again?"He asked, a little confused.

"Hahaha!"the rain guardian laughed,"To be honest,I can't remember why either." he scratched the back of his neck like the usual.

Gokudera clicked his tongue in irritation,"Urgh,WE are HERE to KNOW what THAT GUY did to the tenth!"he pointed at the prefect with anger as he stood up.

Tsuna gulped. Hibari has nothing to do with anything that had happened today. Of course he was the one who invited him to go to a date in the park,but he did not do anything wrong. He just made the tenth happy. Gokudera should be glad to hear that. But he is a bit scared to tell them the truth.

'_now how should I put this?'_he thought as he gulped again. Thinking that Gokudera might challenge Hibari to a fight again. _'I have to do something. And fast.'_

The cloud guardian stared at the silveret,pretty annoyed."All I did was to satisfy your so called tenth." He looked away.

Tsuna stared at the prefect wide-eyed. '_please do make this fast now Kyouya.'_

"Satisfy?"the silveret questioned him."what do you mean by that?"

"satisfy... as in... I am just making him happy. You should be glad to know that,since all you want to do is make your tenth proud and happy. Well then,I made him proud and happy all by myself."he rolled his eyes and landed it onto the decimo. He gave him a smirk.

"So let's get this straight,shall we?"the katana-user said as he stood up. "So... Please tell us your current relationship with Tsuna. We will tell ours. And I think that would end this conversation."he chuckled a bit but his face became serious later on.

"Oi,baseball freak! What are you doing? And what do you mean by 'we will tell ours'? are you seriously using your brain?"he asked,whispering at his lover. But he did not get any response.

Tsuna's jaw dropped. He slowly moved his head towards the prefect. He saw the prefect smirking. _'nooooo'_ he shrieked in his mind.

"Current relationship,you say?" Kyouya looked at his lover,"we are...currently..."he saw his lover feeling a bit guilty but he remembered what Reborn said,'_you dont need to hide your relationship anymore.'_ so he smirked once again and looked up at the rain guardian."We are currently_dating_."

Gokudera's eyes-widened. Along with Tsuna. Their mouths opened wide as those words escaped from the prefect's mouth. Yamamoto just stared at the prefect then eventually chuckled and laughed. "well then,congratulations,Hibari,Tsuna!"

"hn."he looked away,again."now that I have said the truth,you should tell us the truth about you two."he said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Tsuna looked confused. '_d-d-dont tell me... what Reborn is talking about was...'_ he thought,stuttering to himself.

"Us?"Yamamoto asked as he grabbed his lover's shoulder and compressed their bodies,making the smaller boy squirm a bit."we are dating,too,right,Dera~?"

Gokudera blushed madly at the other boy's sudden action and words. He squirmed."Quit calling me Dera!"

Tsuna,again,was speechless. Those two? Together? Who could have thought that does two would suddenly be couples?

"so you two.. You were the ones Reborn was talking about."the boss said as he pointed at them.

"Re-Reborn was talking about us? How is that so?"Hayato asked his boss.

"He said something about two other guardians that is having the same relationship as ours."Tsuna looked up the ceiling,trying to remember some words that his hitman have said."and he said we dont need to hide this kind of relationship anymore."

"What?!" Gokudera asked."how about the Vongola? What will happen if the world would know about us?"

"That is the samething that I asked Reborn. But he said,he,the other arcobalenos and Vongola Nono had discussed already about it. That they will help our relationship.." Tsuna said as he scratched his cheeks cutely.

"Ehh?!" the silveret blushed at what he have heared. Vongola Nono knew?! Since when? He and Yamamoto were keeping their secret safely. So how come?

"see? that is why we were in the park. We were _dating_."Kyouya said as he looked at the silveret,glaring.

Hayato just clicked his tongue and looked away.

_'if Reborn said that he will help us in our relationship,does that mean that they have a plan? If so,what could that be? We should get some idea about it. But how? Urgh... I hate my curiosity. Or is it my hyper intuitions controlling my brain?'_

"Tsuna...Tsuna...Hey... Are you alright?" Takeshi waved his hand across his friends face to make him go back to reality. Tsuna shaked his head and smiled at his rain guardian. He gave some sorries.

"Well,now that we have said the truth,as I said before,we will now end this conversation. We dont want to end this late at night,do we?" Yamamoto said as he stretched his arms,thanking god that they had finished talking without no one getting hurt.

The boys nodded in agreement except for the other boy who just looked away (you know who he is).

They bowed and thanked Yamamoto's father for letting them eat for free in their sushi restaurant. They took their paths to where their respective uke(fujoshis knows this ^3^) lovers' house are located. They walked them home safely.

/

Meanwhile at the Vongola Mansion in Italy...

"I can't believe my son is dating his cloud guardian!" Iemetsu Sawada,Tsuna's father,gasped as he heared the news about his son from the Ninth.

"Look Iemetsu, we need your help. We can't keep this as a secret from you because you are Tsunayoshi's father. We could not finish our plan without you and Nana's agreement." The ninth said as he sat down on his boss chair.

Iemetsu looked at him with a worried face. He sighed deeply. "Uhmm...but Ninth! How about the Vongola? What will happen if the Decimo would marry that boy?"

Nono smiled warmly at his friend.  
"He will eventually change the world. Isn't that great?"

"Great?!"he questioned him,"How in the world would that be great?"

Vongola Nono chuckled,"he will change almost everything. He will start the new rule. The rule of having to choose your own mate. You do know that here in our mafia family,bosses and guardians are not allowed to choose their own mate. They will be given each a girl to be their mate. And that girl should have a name in the richest!"

Iemetsu stared at him with awe. He was speechless for a second. "o-of course,I knew that."

"If Tsunayoshi's mate would be Hibari Kyouya,then the other generation would be happy and would never suffered the same route like mine and the other first generation."

"But Hibari Kyouya is a boy!"Iemetsu said,trying to wake his boss into reality.

"I know."

"Th-then w-why him?"

"Because the decimo has the likes for him."

"But still..."

"we cannot change their feelings,can we? Let's just be happy for their relationship"he smiled at his friend.

Iemetsu got defeated and sighed heavily. He bid his farewell and thanked the ninth as he opened the door,ready to leave the room.

"Oh and by the way..."Iemetsu stopped when Vongola Nono speaked."...Nana agreed."he smiled.

Iemetsu's eyes widened...So his wife knows about them? And she just agreed to have Kyouya as her dearest son's mate in the future?

"Uhmm... I have to think more about it. Im verry sorry."and with that,he walked out of the room,leaving the ninth alone.

'_he just needs more time to think and adjust. I know this will end to this. Though because he is a dad after all... And his child is a boy. Fathers want their son to marry gorgeous and young looking women. But it's not his fault if Tsuna fell inlove with a boy,most importantly,his cloud guardian. I should give him time to think. I know he will agree to this. Since he also want to see his son happy with the one he loves.'_The ninth thought to himself as he turned his chair infront of a big window.

/

"VVVOOOIII!" a certain long-haired shark commander shouted,"We are here! Now what?"

"That hitman told us that we should be here in Japan this afternoon."Fran said as he looked at the plane flying to another destination.

"Ushishishi~ maybe we should go to the Vongola decimo first." Belphegor turned to look at his lover. "Then maybe can have a date after that." he whispered to the froggy.

Fran blushed a little and looked at the blond. He blushed more when he noticed that their faces are inches apart. They both looked away as they hid their blush with their bangs. Fran nodded a bit,agreeing at the prince's invitation.

"Those two really look cute,dont you think?~" the man wearing sunglasses asked Squalo.

"Yeah yeah,whatever. Where's Xanxus?"He turned his face around and saw no clue of his lover.

"Ohh~You're looking for him?~ Mou...that's cute!"Lussuria giggled but he earned a glare from the shark commander.

"Shut up! Is he with Leviathan again?"Squalo asked.

"Maybe. Maybe Leviathan is carrying the boss' chair again. Wait,are you jealous?"Lussuria chuckled.

"What? No I am not! Why would I anyway? Just shut up,ok? tch.."And with that,Squalo stormed out of the airport with the others following him.

[[||My god! Sorry for today's update if its kinda boring. Yeah I know... I was busy for our projects but at least I still have time writing this story,since Im just using my phone to update this. But I still hope that you enjoyed reading this. Thanks and please comment for what you think about the story. Ok~OUT!||]]


	6. Chapter 6

_*ding-dong*_

"Coming!" Tsuna said as he ran to open the door,revealing the whole members of Varia.

"VOOOIIII!" Squalo yelled his signature shout.

Tsuna shrieked then calmed himself down. "Wh-What are you doing he-here?" he asked,stuttering.

"would you mind talking with us INSIDE your house? We're not here for some treak or treat so you might think of welcoming us inside,don't you think,trash?" Squalo said as he glared at the Vongola Decimo.

"Oh...ahh... I didn't mean to- argh.. just...please don't make any ruckus inside my room." Tsuna sighed and side-stepped,inviting the Varia to come inside their house.

They greeted Tsuna's mom and went to the brunet's room. Only the blonde,froggy,silveret,and the boss were allowed to go to the decimo's room (that was according to Xanxus) so Lussuria,along with Leviathan,helped Tsuna's mom to clean the entire house.

"So let's start this immediately." Squalo said as he closed his eyes and sat on the floor.

Tsuna looked at them,confused. "please do tell me the reason why you are here." he sweat dropped when he felt the shark glared at him.

"It is because we want to discuss with you a serious argument,trash. Isn't it obvious?"Xanxus said as he gave the boy a deathly glare.

"Ehh?"his face in a questioning look. "W-What do y-you me-mean?"

"We are talking about the mate thingy"Bel answered as he gestured his fingers,forming a qoutation figure.

"Mate?"

"Yes,just as Bel-senpai said."Fran answered in his monotonous voice.

"Ahhh...I see" '_Even though I can't actually, I just dont want my mom to see my corpse lying here in my room when she delivers our snacks -_-||l '_"so,what about that?" he asked again.

Xanxus's eyebrow twitched in irriration due to the very noisy and no-good child. He keeps on asking things he should know by now. "Look,scum,We are here to deliver you a message from the Ninth Vongola Boss,Vongola Nono. Just read this." He handled him a letter.

Tsuna opened the letter with a flame on it. Once he saw the flame,he knew that the message is something that is very important,since it is from the Vongola Ninth after all.

The letter states:  
_Vongola Decimo,Sawada Tsunayoshi,this is a letter to tell you about a very important subject. That is,your mate. We,the mafia boss',should have their mates when they turn 25. They are contracted to a girl the former boss have chosen for them. Just like what the Vongola Ottavo did for me. He chosed a girl for me to marry and that girl became my wife. Now,are you thinking that I am going to do the same thing the Ottavo did?...'_

Tsuna gulped when he read that part. He closed his eyes and opened them again to continue what he was reading.

_'...Well,no. I am not going to force you to marry a person you don't actually like. I want you to become comfortable with your future,along with the person you have chosen. Yes,I want you to freely choose your own mate. And please let your guardians do the same,too. I do not want you and your guradians to hate me for forcing you to marry a girl that you do not have any feelings for. Do not worry,for I will do everything and anything to stop the cause of any trouble to your relationship with your partner to be. I am with your side. Please do look for a person you think is the one for you. I want all of you to be happy._

_-Vongola Nono_

After reading the letter,he looked at the Varia members who were staring at him while he was reading the message.

"so? Do you understand it now?"Bel asked.

"I...I do."he looked at the paper again. "Is he sure about this?"

"Of course,trash! The Ninth was the one who wrote this message for you. He is a hundred percent sure." Squalo stood up and pointed at Tsuna. "so just do what he said."

"uhhm...is it only for us? How about you guys?"

"We are finish looking for our mate." Bel said with a smirk.

"Ehhh?!" Tsuna bolted, "w-who?!"

Xanxus and Bel looked at their blushing lovers and smirked. Fran and Squalo looked away as they blush furiously.

Tsuna,at first,dont really get what they mean,but after thinking deeply and using his hyper intuition,he blushed lightly and concluded to himself what they meant by 'finished looking for their mates'

"So,do you get it now,trash?"Xanxus said as he walked nearer to Tsuna,raising his eyebrow.

Tsuna nodded in agreement, "I think I do realize now what was going on. But to think that the two of you ended up together,along with that creepy blonde,Belphegor and your new member,Fran,who would have thought that? I mean,you are always fighting and quarreling like kids."He said,putting his hands high above the air,emphasizing. "Wait,I didn't mean _kids_ 'kids'. I mean,you always quarrel with each other,you know." he sweat-dropped.

"And who could have thought you would actually end up with your cloud guardian?"Squalo said as he angrily stared at the brunet boss.

He looked down as he felt his face turning into a tomato. He can't believe the news reached them that fast. And who could have done that? Of course... 'Reborn...' he angrily thought to himself as he kept on looking away,feeling a little embarassed.

"Ushishishi~" Bel laughed. "Thought we don't know,eh?"

"I knew that Reborn told you that already. So I'm not surprised"He said,still looking away.

"Not surprised?"Fran asked. "Then why are you blushing?"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" All of them,except for the Varia boss said in unison.

"No!"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes"

"No!"

"No"

"Yes!" he covered his mouth at the time he knew what he have said.

"I knew you were blushing,trash. Stop lying cause you are not a good lier. I'm telling you." Squalo said as he smirked.

"Oh and dont worry. You and that Hibari look cute,you know. Ushishishi... And also your storm and rain guardian looks fantastic together,too." Bel said.

"Hn. That Yamamoto chosed that short-tempered,Italian boy? How pathetic of him! Why did he even picked that guy for him?"Squalo said as he raised his sword.

"They seem to love each other, that is what's important. And please stop using your sword here." Tsuna begged.

Xanxus stood up and opened the door. "Well,our conversation is already over. We need to go."

"Why are we in a hurry?"Bel asked.

Xanxus's eyebrow twitched in irritation," To tell you the truth,me and my partner here had already reserved a table for two in a fancy restaurant back in Italy. We are going home." He grabbed the silver haired man and pulled the man closer to him. They walked outside the room.

"Oh,froggy and I have a date,too. So...Jaa!" he pulled his froggy's frog hat and went outside of the house,following the other members of the Varia.

Tsuna sighed and thanked God that his house is still in a good shape.

^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^  
"Good morning,Tenth!"A certain silveret greeted his boss as he ran towards him.

"Yo,Tsuna!" the baseball freak also greeted his friend.

"Good morning,guys!" the brunet boss also greeted his friends as they went to school.

"uhhmm...Tenth,I heard that yesterday,the Varia went to see you."

"oh yes,that is true,Gokudera-kun"

"Hm? Why? I mean, what did they do?" Yamamoto asked as he looked downward to face the brunet.

"Oh,we discussed about a very important subject. You see,the Ninth sent me a letter stating that I,together with all of you as my guardians,should have our respective mates when we turn 25." Tsuna said.

"Eh? I thought the former boss should be the one who will choose a decent and rich girl mate." Gokudera said as he looked at his lover,who is also looking at him.

"Well,The Ninth does not want that. He wants us to be happy for our decision."Tsuna answered.

"Is it only us who have to look for our own mate?" Takeshi asked.

"No. Also the Varia."Tsuna answered plainly.

"Varia?!"The rain guardian and storm guardian were shock. "wait,they are 20 plus for crying out loud. But not for Fran. If Xanxus and the others are 20+ then,doesn't that mean that they already have their mates?"

Tsuna turned his head to face them then nodded. He told both of them who the varia's mates were. Takeshi and Gokudera both got shocked.

"Wha-?! Who?!" they asked,still suprised.

"Well,Xanxus chose Squalo as his mate and Bel chose Fran." Tsuna said as he smiled at them.

"Ehhh?! I never thought Xanxus would go with Squalo." Gokudera said.

"It is just the same with us. I never thought you would actually accept me."Takeshi scratched the back of his neck while laughing.

Gokudera blushed. "Idiot! They are not the same and stop bringing memories up!"

"Why so? Dont tell me you just force yourself." The rain guardian looked at him.

Gokudera blushed madly again. "I didnt force myself! You're just lucky I have the same feeling towards you."

Tsuna chuckled as he listened to the conversation of his two friends who are now lovers. He is very happy for them.

"Herbivores..."Hibari Kyoya showed up when they reached the school gate. "...get going or you will be late."

The 3 of them nodded in agreement. They rushed to their classroom.

/

Afternoon came and they all went to Tsuna's house to answer their assignments as usual. They greeted his mom and headed straight to his room. There they saw the hitman tutor waiting for them inside.

They sat on the floor infront of the table and started talking with the tutor.

"I think you have already know about the mate thingy"Reborn said.

The 3 boys nodded. "Yes we have"

"Good."Reborn replied as he sipped his espresso. "Now I want you to look for that mate. I have given Mukuro,Ryohei, and Hibari a ring for the mate they have chosen. And here's three for the three of you." Reborn handed them the rings.

The silver ring has a rectangular jade on top,it sparkles when striked by light. It is a beautiful ring passed from generations to generations of Vongola family. It symbolizes love between the mafioso and their mate.

They accepted the rings.

"So what exactly are we going to do here?" Takeshi asked while raising the ring up towards the light. "It's...It's very pretty."

Hayato answered him as he looked at the ring he was holding on his right hand. "It is said that this ring is used by the Vongola family boss and guardians to show everybody who their mate is. That means,they should give this to the one they chose to be their mates...forever."

"Very good" Reborn praised him. "as expected from Hayato."

"so...we will give this to our mate,right?" Tsuna asked.

"Exactly."Reborn said as he sipped his espresso again.

The three looked at each other and turned to look at Reborn,thanking him for the rings and agreeing in giving those to the one they chose.

-Meanwhile in Italy

"I won't let their life lead them in a happy ending." A man with brownish-pointy hair seated comfortably on his chair mumbled. "I will stop your happines,Vongola." and with that,he smirked and laughed.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* -*-*-*-*  
[|minna! chapter 6 done! hope you enjoyed it... ^.^ tnx guys!|]


	7. Chapter 7

-In Italy-

A man with brownish-pointy hair sat comfortably in his office chair,smiling,as he watched the Vongola Decimo and his guardians on his laptop using a special video recorder bird. He smirked as he sipped his coffee. The guardians seems to be happy when they heard about the news on choosing their own mates.

_"my,my,Vongola Decimo,you seem happy. But not for too long. A rule is a rule,so that means we must follow it. And your not obeying one rule."_he smirked. _"The Vongola Nono should be the one who will choose your mate for that is written in the rules. You should follow it. But I can't believe Nono is one of you,too. He agreed to let you freely choose your love. What a shame,Vongola."_ Then later on he frowned. _"I,Gorden Shavier,Head of the Exlucio family,will make sure you will follow the right rule in the end. For the job of the Exlucio family is to get rid of the mafia families who tries to break the rules."_

The door opened revealing his assistant "Sir Gorden,you have a mail."

The man nodded and his assistant handed him the letter.

Once he opened the letter,he frowned. He thanked his assistant and sat again in his seat.

Saturday. The day after friday and before sunday. The day where we can relax. The day where we can freely do whatever we want because it's the start of weekend. And when we say do whatever we want,that includes going to the malls, playing outside the house, surfing the net and of course, dating.

A certain silveret was with his tall lover at the park. The tall one asked him if he can have a day with him,which he agreed. Because indeed,saturday was a boring day for him. By going out with this baseball idiot,he might see that this is fun.

The silveret had his hands in his pockets and his eyes averted its gaze from his lover. He is thinking deep about the ring Reborn gave them.

_"When will I give this to the idiot?"_ he asked himself as he touch the ring in his pocket. _"I am thinking of giving this to him today,since we are on a date. But no!"_ he shaked his head. _"no... Am I even sure that he is the one I truly love? Am I sure that he is the one I want to have? Am I sure that he will be the one that will be always there for me? Is he not going to trick me or something? Is he not going to leave me? Will he..."_ His thoughts were cut when the tall boy waved his hands over the silveret's face and slightly shaking him.

"Hayato,are you ok?" he asked,a little worried for his lover.

"I- I'm ok. What made you think I'm not?" Hayato answered and looked away.

"What made me think you're not? Well,you've been staring at the ground for minutes and you're not answering my questions. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I told you... I'm okay so no need to worry about me." he gave his lover a reassuring smile as the tall boy kissed him on the lips.

"You need to smile like that,always. That smile suits you. It's good for you to smile you know. Stop frowning." The tall boy grinned.

"But if I will always smile like that,you will always do _that_."

"What _that_?" He questioned.

"That..." he looked away.

"Ohhh... that _that._ Well, that is a problem. You look cute when you smile,and by that, I can't stop kissing you." He widely grinned and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Stop doing that in public,idiot!" he grumbled. The raven smiled and grabbed his lovers hand.

"C'mon. Don't get grumpy now,Dera~" he pulled the bomber's hand towards the roller coaster. "We will ride the coaster."

Gokudera got shocked. "A roller coaster?!" Just imagining himself riding that coaster made him dizzy. " No,thank you. If you wanna ride that thing,go for yourself. I'll just wait here."

Yamamoto pouted, "But Dera~ I want to ride it with you."

Hayato looked at the other's puppy eyes. He gulped when he realized how cute his lover was with those eyes.

"I might vomit on your clothes."

"It's okay. I can change my clothes."

"You dont have any extra clothes with you."

"I know."

"Then how are you going to change,idiot?"

"I dont know." He scratched the back of his neck and chuckled.

Hayato sighed, "Idiot. I will never ride that-"

"Two tickets please. Thank you" Hayato stopped when his lover approached the booth and pulled him inside the coaster. He tried to struggle but knowing that the other boy is an athlete,he eventually gave up.

They sat comfortably on the ride then waited patiently for the roller coaster to start.

Hayato cursed under his breath. His partner gave him a reassuring smile and held his lover's hand.

The ride started,and so as the screaming from the people who were riding the coaster. Gokudera closed his eyes as he felt his stomach aching. He can feel his tummy throwing up any second now. He tried not to scream. He held the bars of his seat tightly as he can. He took a peak of Yamamoto's expression. He frowned at what he saw... Yamamoto's smiling for crying out loud! What is he? Why is he happy? Does he really like this kind of dizzy ride?

-After the ride-

"I am never doing that AGAIN." he said as he leaned over the nearest post. He held the post tightly,trying hard not to throw up.

"Man,that was fun!" Yamamoto said happily and walked towards his lover. "Are you okay,Hayato?"

"What do you think?"Hayato raised his voice and held the post tightly again.

"mmm...dizzy?" He held Gokudera's shoulder and patted his back. "There,there"

"I feel like vomiting."Gokudera turned to look at his lover with his dull eyes and held the boy's shoulder to support himself. He leaned to Yamamoto and rested his head on the taller boy's chest. "You should never do that again... sheeesh... and the girls behind us screamed so loud that I cannot even hear the fast wind blowing through my ears."

Yamamoto chuckled at the silveret bomber. "haha...They are girls,Dera~. You know you're different from them." He pulled his lover closer.

"I can't take it anymore..." Gokudera ran to the bathroom and puked.

Yamamoto just smiled at the bomber and sat on the bench,waiting for him to finish. He saw an ice cream vendor and bought two ice cream when he saw his silveret coming back.

He gave the ice cream to the smaller boy,which the smaller boy accepted. While they where eating it,Hayato accidentally shoved the ice cream to his cheek.

"Oh shh..." he tried to look for his handkerchief but failed.

"Ohhh... what do we have here?" Yamamoto chuckled at Gokudera's cuteness. "It looks like your cheek wants some ice cream,too"

"Wait...wrong! The ice cream accidentally got contact with my cheek and ghad,saturdays dont like me" he said as he turned to look away.

Yamamoto leaned and licked the ice cream on the smaller boy's cheek. Hayato blushed madly.

"There...it's all gone" Takeshi smiled and cupped the other's cheek.

Gokudera's face turned crimson. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Removing the ice cream on your cheek."he answered bluntly.

"I now,It's obvious! What I mean is,argh...did you mean to do that in public?"

"No. You can't look for your handkerchief so... I helped you."

Gokudera averted his eyes from Yamamoto and stood up once he finished eating the ice cream. He looked at the ferris wheel. _'it's sure nice to ride that thing with him this evening."_

"Wanna ride that ferris wheel?" Yamamoto asked him when he saw the silveret staring at the ferris wheel.

Gokudera shook his head, "No,thank you. I dont wanna get dizzy again."

Yamamoto chuckled, "well then ok. I'll just buy you something then. I'll go there." he ran. "be right back"

Minutes passed and still no sign of his lover. He started worrying. An hour later,still no sign of him. Now this isn't normal at all. Something has gotta be happening right now. He could not take it anymore,so he rushed to the booth where Yamamoto pointed.

He mentally cursed and wished that he never went to look for him. He wished that he should just waited for him to come back. So this is what taking him so long... _'idiot. I can't believe you could actually do this to me... Bastard,two-timer are we now?'_

He glared at the said person and at the girl who was with him. The girl gave the rain guardian a peck on the nose,which Yamamoto gladly accepted. The two person took their walk as they went to the next booth.

Water was forming on the silveret's green orbs. He ran like a child across the crowd and sat on the bench. He wiped those tears in his eyes and covered them using his hands. He cried and cursed. _'I believed in you... I believed in your words. I believed you when you said you love me. I believed in you when you said I will only be the one for you. And I believed when you said you will never gonna leave me alone.'_ his tears flowed down to his cheek. _'why? Why Yamamoto? Why did you do this to me? You bastard! You good-for-nothing idiot! Baseball freak! I shouldn't have trusted you! Liar!'_

He sat there until afternoon. "It wouldn't hurt if I'll just ride the ferris wheel for myself."

He walked to the ferris wheel and payed for a ticket,went to the seat and sat. He stared outside and realized it's getting dark. He can finally see the whole Namimori in it's beauty lights,but with himself. He can never see this kind of beauty again with someone.

The ride started to move slowly. The bomber closed his eyes and rested his head on the glass. He got amused when he saw a certain tall boy running and chasing the ferris wheel seat where he was. He leaned on the glass and tried petending he didn't scream his name.

But for some reason,Yamamoto got the seat's bar and opened the glass door quickly and pushed himself inside. Gokudera growled at him.

"What do you think you're doing here,bastard?" He stood up and pulled his dynamites out.

"Wait, Dera!" He tried to hold the other's shoulder.

"Don't touch me,baseball idiot!" He shoved away Takeshi's hand. The rain guardian gave him a worried look.

"Look, I was looking all over for you. And I was glad when I saw you but,why didn't you wait for me?"

"Wait for you? YOU TOOK TOO LONG,IDIOT! I WAITED FOR ABOUT AN HOUR AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN SHOW UP! NOT A SINGLE CLUE!" He started to get mad.. and ver very mad...

Yamamoto frowned at himself. "Oh sorry! Im so sorry! You see,my cousin saw me when I was buying and asked me a favor if I can help her buy something for her friend. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you..."

Gokudera stopped. "C-Cousin?"

"Yeah. She was my closest cousin." Yamamoto scratched the back of his neck.

Gokudera's body whitened as his soul panicked and flew. He was speechless. So the girl he saw with his lover is his cousin... He totally felt embarrassed. He did those dramas because of a mistaken thought. He cursed at himself and dropped the dynamites he was holding.

"You idiot!" he felt his body weakening. He fell to Yamamoto's body. Once he felt the warmth of the other boy,he hugged him tightly and cried. "You bastard! You good-for-nothing baseball addict!"

Yamamoto carressed the smaller boy's back, "Look,I'm sorry. I will never leave your side again... I promise. Sorry if I scared you."

"You better do! Or else you won't see me anymore! Nor the tenth! I'll make you see the light of your death!" he sniffed and cried on his lover's chest.

"Here now. Close your eyes. No peeking!" Hayato sat up and closed his eyes. Yamamoto wiped the remaining tears from the silveret's cheeks and opened a box,pulling out a beautiful silver with a little jade green diamond pendant. He carefully put it on the other's neck and locked it. "You can open your eyes now."

Hayato smiled at him when he realized what his lover's gift is. Yamamoto stared at him. The moonlight reflected Hayato's pretty face and the necklace's pendant.

"I knew it will suit you. You're so beautiful,Dera~" He locked their lips and continued kissing until they reached the top of the wheel. "I knew silver and green looks perfect on you."

Gokudera blushed tenfolds. "Are you mocking me?"

Yamamoto laughed. "No,of course not!" He looked into his green orbs again. "I knew there's still something missing." He pulled the out a small box from his pocket and opened it. He took out the ring and held his lover's hand. "Gokudera Hayato. I want you to be my mate for my eternal life. I want to be with you forever. Please take this as a gratitude of my love for you."

Gokudera stared at him,shocked as he tried to recall the times when they took their first kiss and first date. Tears were once again forming in his eyes. "I-Idiot... Do you think I would disagree?" he smiled at the rain guardian.

The rain guardian chuckled. "Yes!" he gave the smaller boy a kiss on the forehead. He slipped the ring on Hayato's ring finger. "Thank you... I'm glad that you accepted me..."

Gokudera smiled widely as he fell again on the other boy's body and hugged him. He pulled the ring out of his pocket and looked upwards to meet his lover's eye. He grabbed Yamamoto's hand, "Yamamoto Takeshi,I want you to be my mate no matter what happens. I want to be the one who will make you happy and I will never leave you. I will always stay here with you. Please take this ring as a gratitude of my love."

Yamamoto smiled and once again kissed the smaller boy passionately. "Of course I will."

Hayato slipped the ring on his lover's finger and smiled back at him.

"I love you,idiot!"

"love you,too,Dera!"

[|That's for chapter 7 everyone! Ghad! This chapter only focuses 8059 obviously and a bit of Gorden Shavier,the antagonist of the story. Next chapter would be nice! I have already decided on who should be with Mukuro. ^_^ well then... Jaa ne!|]


	8. Chapter 8

"I can see your soaking wet." Reborn smirked as he sipped his favorite drink. "Mind telling me what had happened?"

Tsuna blushed ten folds and shivered because he is still wet. He's not changing his clothes yet. He blushed madly and started to talk. "I-I-I...Y-Y-You s-see... I-I was..."

*Flasback*  
(Tsuna's POV)

I was on a date with you know who. It was sunday morning. We were walking at the streets to buy something. I don't know what that is. Since he was the one who pulled me here first. I just followed him.

I looked into his grey eyes and blushed. I turned to look away when I felt him turning his gaze to look back at me.

I think he felt something after that. No,I mean he pulled me by my arm and ran fast. I looked at him with a quizzical face,asking him what's wrong but he didn't answer me. I looked at his eyes again and this time,I know he's serious about something. What's the matter?

He took me out of the streets and we reached the back part of Namimori,which is a forest. Once we reached the forest,he stopped,trying to catch his breathe. I sat down and did the same.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him,slightly raising my voice. Because I want answers right now. "And why did you take me here?"

"Because I do not want you to die." he answered plainly. "If we stayed there a little longer,you should be dead by now."

I gasped as I covered my mouth. Why would I die? "What do you mean?"

"I saw one of them on the roof of the building and another one on the other building. They have their gun with them. And their pointing it at you." he heaved a sigh. "see? Now they are looking for us,searching the whole namimori."

"Wait,I thought you would never go far from namimori. Or even out of namimori." I asked him. But it's true.

"As long as I'm with you,I don't care anymore."

Then I blushed. Oh why do I blush so easily?

He cupped my face and gave me a warm smile. Wait,is that correct? He smiled with his warm smile. That smile made me smile back at him,too. He pecked my nose.

After that,he stood up and faced the the view of Namimori. "Let's just wait until they're finish. I'm sure they will give up later..." he sat beside me.

We waited there for an hour and another hour with an awkward silence. I started breaking the silence. "uuhhm... do you think they're finish? I guess it's about an hour or two ago when we got here." I stiffened when I felt his head resting on my shoulder. "Kyoya?..."

"Let's stay here for a while... And they will not give up that easily. I think Reborn know who they are. Better ask him some questions once you reached your house." he said as he closed his eyes.

I stared at his sleeping face and found out that he's really cute when he's sleeping. He looks so safe... He doesn't look scary when he sleeps. I removed my eyes from his face and before I knew it I fell asleep,too.

"Tsunayoshi..." I grumbled and scratched my eyes when I heared somebody calling me. I closed my eyes trying to sleep again. "Tsunayoshi...Tsunayoshi..."

"One more minute please... promise" I mumbled as I move my body to the left.

"Getting lazy,are we? Stand up or I'll bite you to death." Alright,he said it... he said his signature phrase. That phrase made my eyes open wide and I quickly sat up.

"Ok,ok,I'm awake... See?" I pointed my index finger at my face. "Why did you wake me up? Are we going home yet?"

He looked up in the sky, "It's getting dark. We better look for shelter."

"Maybe we can use our house now. Can we go home now?" I asked him.

"Look,if we are going to go back to your house,That will take us 45 minutes. And less than a minute this rain will pour down." he opened his palm as a raindrop fell on it. "See?"

The rain fell down and got contact with my skin. I looked up and nodded at him.

He took me deeper into the woods but as we went deeper and deeper,the rain gets heavier and heavier. Once we reached a roof to stay in,we were soaking wet.

The house we saw was just small. It looked so old. Nobody,of course,nobody,obviously is still using this house. But this one's creepy... I shivered at the thought.

I looked around to see if there is still something we could use to light this old,crappy house. And bingo! I found

NONE! NONE I SAY! NONE!

Ghaaa! I hate darkness. I can't see anything! I grab a hold of anything I can touch.

I was walking in the darkness when I felt that I bumped into something.

"Tsunayoshi,look where you're going." Wait...isn't that...

"H-How can I even possibly look if I can't see anything in the dark?..." I pouted as I looked up to see his face.. And well,... For some reasons... (or some miracle) He shoved out a candle from his side. Wait... A candle? Where the heck did he saw that? I almost searched the whole house!

I stared at the candle and later on I discovered that he...he...he was half naked! I gulped when the candle's light reflected his body. He looks so sexy with his wet hair untidy. He used his shirt as his towel hanging around his neck.

I keep staring at him when I realized I was gazing at him for about a minute or three.

"Tsunayoshi...Is there any problem?"he smirked as he leaned closer and landed his finger on my shirt button.

I shrieked. I flinched a bit. What is he doing?

He looked deeply into my eyes. "You're wet. Take of your clothes if you don't want to catch a cold." He then turned away and lighted another candle. "Here. Take this so you won't go bumping into things in the dark."

I thanked him and went to the bedroom. I placed the candle on a table and I sat down on the bed. I let out a heavy sigh as I unbutton my shirt. I was unbuttoning my two last buttons when Kyoya entered the room.

I jolted up and saw him at the door. His mouth was wide open, I don't know why. He walked closer and held my hand. He landed his finger again to the unbuttoned buttons and unbuttoned them himself.

"There. Then take this off..."he removed my shirt slowly and hang it on the chair. Then after that he keeps staring at my body. I tried to cover my whole body with my arms but he chuckled. "Hey,don't cover it."

He removed my arms across my body and pulled me closer to him. He hugged me and mumbled something on my wet hair. But i can't seem to undersand it. He made me look into his eyes and then he kissed me passionately. My eyes were wide open of shock but I returned the kiss.

We were kissing inside the small,dark,bedroom. Half naked. He carried me bridal style as he kissed me on the neck.

"K-Kyouya.." I called out his name.

He didn't answer. He placed me on the bed... wait... Bed?

"Kyouya..." I opened my eyes and I saw him smirking. I got scared. But thinking it was Kyouya,I got relieved. The light of the candle was getting a little smaller and smaller until the whole candle was gone because it melted. So,the whole room was dark. I can't see anything!

But the light from the window shimmered inside the room. So I can still slightly see his face.

I began to panic as he kissed me again. His fingers froming circles on my tummy. I shivered but my body likes kissing him. So I can't stop myself anymore. I pulled him closer. His tongue slid itself inside my mouth as we kiss. I flinched when I felt his tongue touching every part of my mouth inside.

*_Ring* *Ring*_

My phone rang... My freaking phone rang!

We stop what we are doing due to my noisy phone. I heared him curse under his breath.

I opened my phone and answered the call.

"R-Reborn!" I said, "Yes... Yes... we are in the middle of an unknown forest. Yes... No,please do tell mom. Yes... Were going back now." I turned to look for Kyouya and found him getting dressed. With that I grabbed my shirt too and wore it.

We rushed outside the house when we saw the sky lighting up.

I stopped when he kneeled infront of me and turned around.

"Sit." he ordered.

I slightly tilted my head,looking a little confused. "ehhh?"

"I said sit."

"You're giving me a ... piggy back ride?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

I quickly did what he said. And he stood up and walked fast. I looked at his face and blushed,thinking that his doing this again for me.

"uhhmm,Kyouya,are you sure that those bad guys are gone now?" I asked him.

"Maybe. But we need to get you home first. Your mom is worried."

I nodded and we walked silently...

*END of flashback*

"I see..." Reborn smirked. "Well,apparently, I know who they are."

"Y-you do?!"

"Yes. I'm afraid this is the trouble of this 'choose your own mate' thingy."

"What do you mean?"

"Exlucio Family is the one who checks and ensures if every mafia family is following the rules."

"What will happen if they found out that a family is not obeying the rules?"

"Simple. They eliminate them."

Tsuna gulped hard and gave out a huge sigh. "so this is the trouble Vongola Nono was talking about. eeekkk! I dont want our family to be eliminated! But...but... I want to... I want to be with Kyouya forever..." He whispered the last part.

"See? That's why you need to fight until the the end. If you want to be with who you truly love,fight for it."

Tsuna gulped and looked at the ring Kyouya gave him and frowned. "I will fight them. I will never accept anyone or anything that may stop our happiness. I know Vongola Nono is with us."

And with that, he got up,and walked away.

-Meanwhile-

"Kufufufu... I think I need to teach you another lesson,hm?" a certain pineapple said as he walked towards his marshmallow lover friend.

"maa,maa,Muku-chan, I really want to see you that's why I came back here. And well,you see,I've got something to give to the Vongola Decimo." he smirked.

"And what is that supposed to be?"

"Why would I tell you? You are not the decimo. You are just a guardian."

"Why you-!" Muku's... I mean...Mukuro's eyebrow twitched.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-  
[/Konnichiwa minna-san! *bows* Im very sorry if I did not update earlier due to stress from school. We took our quarterly tests and we finished our projects... and,yeah. So now,hope you enjoyed this chapter.!/]


	9. Chapter 9

(Warning: OOCs may occur...)

*ring* *ring*

The Sawada residence's telephone rang. Tsuna rushed out of his room and immediately answered the phone.

"H-hello?" he stuttered.

"ahh,Decimo. Long time no talk I guess,eh?"

"B-Byakuran?" he asked,sweatdropping upon hearing his voice.

"Yes, is there any problem Sawada Tsunayoshi?" he can feel him smirking. "Anyway,I called because I have something to tell you."

"and what would that be?" he asked.

"Meet me at Kokuyo Land later at 3 pm." And with that,he shut the phone down,leaving the decimo standing with his mouth wide open.

'What is that?" he asked himself again.

And then afternoon came. He took his orange jacket on his bed and bid his farewell to his mother. Once he reached the Kokuyo land,he called his name.

"B-Byakuran! I'm here!" he walked forward. He was welcomed by Ken and Chikusa.

"Hm? It seems like you're looking for someone."Chikusa said as he made his way to Tsuna.

"Eh?" Ken followed him. "Well,well,well, Look who it is.. Vongola Decimo. Looking for Byakuran-sama?" Ken looked at him.

"B-Byakuran-..SAMA?!" Tsuna asked them,looking all quizzical.

Ken answered him with a 'tch' while Chikusa answered him properly.

"Mukuro-sama told us to add the word -sama on Byakuran's name."

Tsuna just sweat dropped. "I see...Uhmm...where is he anyway?"

"He's with Mukuro-sama of course." Ken answered.

"What do you mean by 'of course'?" Tsuna asked him.

"You do know that Mukuro-sama and that marshmallow guy are dating,don't you?" Ken raised his eyebrow.

"They do?!" Tsuna gasped.

Ken just facepalmed due to Tsuna's ignorance and Chikusa looked away.

"Mukuro-sama is your mist guardian! You should know what's happening around him! Argh.. ignorants..." Ken growled.

"S-sorry!" Tsuna apologetically bowed. "I really don't know. No one told me about them. And yes,I am their boss but that does not mean that I should always look out for them and know what's happening around them. I mean,I should always check them out,too,but not that much,you know." He bowed again and later on,he straightened his body, "Anyway,I need to see him now." he waved his hand at them and entered the abandoned building.

He opened the door that will lead him to the room where the marshmallow guy was. He was welcomed by Mukuro and Byakuran who were talking about something he doesn't know.

He greeted them, "h-hello!"

Mukuro smirked upon seeing his boss and walked towards the brunet. "If it isn't Tsunayoshi... You're here to have a little chit-chat with Byakuran over there,right?"

Byakuran grinned,"kufufufu...Don't worry Muku-chan..."upon hearing that nickname,Mukuro's eyebrow twitched. "... I'm just going to deliver him the news that I have heared in Italy."

"A news?!" Tsuna gasped. "What is it all about?"

"Well,I heared that the boss of the famous rule maker,Exlucio family,Gorden Shavier is here in Japan to look for the boss of Vongola family." he grabbed his bag of marshmallows and took one to eat.

Tsuna got shocked. So...his here to look for him... And the cause, "his here because we...we kinda disobeyed one rule." Tsuna said. Byakuran smirked. "And that is the mating rule..." he looked down at his feet. "That rule states that in looking for a mate,the former boss of a said family will be the one who will decide on who should the present boss's mate will be."

"BINGO!" Tsuna and Mukuro both jerked when the marsmallow addict bursted with his grin on his face. "That is exactly why he is here. And exactly why I am here." he grabbed one marshmallow and throw it into his mouth.

"I knew you're not here for me..." Mukuro mumbled as his eyebrow twitched in irritation again.

"maa,maa,Muku-chan! I missed you too so much that I cant even stop myself from eating too much marshmallows." Byakuran smiled.

"You cant even stop eating marshmallows now that Im in front of you. There is no difference between you missing me or not." Mukuro sweatdropped.

"Now,now,Byakuran,what exactly are you doing here?" Tsuna asked.

"Kufufufu...I'm here because the ninth wants me to help you,isn't it obvious?" he smirked.

"Hey don't copy my laugh,idiot" Mukuro blurted.

"What did he tell you?" asked Tsuna.

"He said that I need to hide you from him. That would be hard for me of course so I just sticked to my own plan."

"And that is?"

"I will just attack him when his near you. That easy." Byakuran finished. "Now that's all I want to say. You an now go back. I still have to make up the times I lost with my Muku-chan."

"Kufufufu...Stop calling me that if you don't want my trident to kill you."

"W-w-well anyway,Thank you Byakuran. I need to go... " Tsuna ran away and went home to deliver what he have recieved.

"Reborn! Bad news!" He barged into his room and panthed. "The Exlucio family is already looking for me!"

"What do you plan on doing?" Reborn asked while sipping his espresso.

"Hey! That's why I'm asking you! What should we do?!" Tsuna frantically shivered.

"Use your head dame-Tsuna!" Reborn kicked him and Tsuna went flying to the opposite side of the room.

"I-Itte..."Tsuna pats his head. "What was that for?"

"We're going to fight for what is right. Ready yourself dame-Tsuna. I will give you and your guardians your training already. You wouldnt want to lose Kyouya now,would you?" Reborn smirked for the last time and turned to look at his student. "We are obviously going to plant a new rule."

**[|||That's it everybody for this chapter. I know it's so short. =_= I'm getting lazy writing and typing this on my phone... ohohoho... Anyways,Tnx for reading this|||]**


End file.
